The present invention refers to a collapsible wind and/or sunshade screen. In particular it relates to such a screen of an easily portable make which is handy to take along on excursions to the country side, either when hitch-hiking or skiing, on a car trip or with any other vehicle etc. It is a primary demand that such a collapsible screen be of low weight and great stability, as well as easy to handle when taken along, in opening up or shutting up after being used, and, if so desired, it should be readily fixed to any foundation, such as the ground proper, ice and snow, or the like. Furthermore, it should require as little space as possible. These demands are in all essential parts fulfilled by the screen in accordance with the invention.
Briefly stated, the screen in accordance with the invention includes a screen sheet and a stand supporting the sheet. The stand includes a hub and a pair of outer ribs and an intermediary rib kept together at one end at the hub. The ribs are pivotly carried by the hub on axles in parallel relationship and at least approximately perpendicular to the portion of the screen sheet adjacent the hub. The screen includes means interconnected between the outer ribs and the intermediary rib for releasably maintaining the sheet in a fixed stretched condition.